northernfrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
The Expedition Agreement
This is an example of an Expedition Contract that the groups exploring the Northern Frontier could use to create a set of commonly accepted terms that everyone agrees upon. These terms are by no means set in stone or even considered common practice, they are only a starting point for those who wish to more clearly define how a group does business. The content of the expedition agreement borrowed heavily from the Traykon Adventurer's Contract and The Kiri Adventurer's Contract Expedition Agreement Article 1: Decision Making At any time the expedition may choose to vote on a specific issue which shall be carried out at the most convenient time. Items to pass must have the approval of the expedition majority. Article 2: Member Responsibilities Member responsibilities include the following. Each member is responsible for the safety of the expedition as a whole and any reckless or unauthorized actions shall be the responsibility of that member. If such actions cause undue danger for the expedition or a loss of expedition members, then that member shall be responsible to the rest of the expedition to face whatever punishment is deemed appropriate. Non-participation by a member in the actions necessary to help the expedition achieve its goals shall be grounds for the forfeiture of their share unless such actions are against previously known vows. Article 3: Beliefs At no time shall a member be forced to act against in a way that is contrary to their beliefs or partake in a mission that they are against undertaking. However, if a member so chooses to abstain from an expedition, then all treasures garnered while that member is absent are forfeit. Article 4: Treasure Every signatory to this agreement is entitled to one full share of all treasure found, unless the expedition, by majority vote, allows up to one extra full share for a person or persons who provide the expedition with information or services vital to the completion of their mission. (see article 8 below for more details) Article 5: Violations A signatory forfeits any right to treasure if he: a) attacks another expedition member without provocation, or b) deserts the expedition voluntarily. Those who have been spirited away or accidentally separated from their comrades are obliged to attempt to rejoin the expedition at the earliest convenient time. In the case of a canceled or completed expedition the full share of treasure owed to the missing expedition member shall be held in reserve for no longer than 15 Calendar days. If, in that time the missing expedition member does not return or notify the expedition of their condition, their share of treasure is divided among the surviving members of the expedition. Article 6: Death If an expedition member is killed, rendered incapable (e.g., comatose), or involuntarily removed from the midst of the expedition, that person’s heirs are entitled to his portion of the treasure gained by the remaining expedition members (see article 7 below). If an expedition member is killed or rendered incapable, the surviving expedition members are obliged to return his body (or what remains of it) to the place from which they started, unless forced to abandon the body because its recovery would imperil others in the expedition. Article 7: Last Wishes If a person has not designated one to whom he wishes his effects and share given in his absence and/or to whom he wishes his body given in the event of death, the responsibility for the dispensation of his assets falls to the remaining expedition members. Any valuables will be used to settle any of that person’s outstanding debts and funeral costs. Should there be any remaining assets afterwards they are divided amongst the remaining expedition members as normal treasure. Article 8: Division of Loot Monetary treasure must be converted into currency and divided evenly amongst all expedition members. Any expedition member may choose to purchase a particular item at that item’s sell value rather than have it sold to an outside purchaser; if more than one member wishes to buy the same item, all submit sealed bids, with the highest sum gaining its bidder the item in question. The losing bids are then returned to their bidders. Article 9: Reimbursement of Losses The cost of any belonging (of a cost of 1gp or more) lost or consumed on behalf of the Expedition shall be reimbursed at full market value prior to the Division of Loot. At the beginning of a particular expedition, those participating may impose a limit on reimbursement allotted per item.